Karikomi
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Algún día tenía que llegar nuevamente, por mucho que algunos se empeñasen en pensar lo contrario, como Zoro, pero eso no quería que fuese a aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Sobre todo cuando era ella quién decidió interponerse en su camino. ¿Por qué tanto problema? Solamente se trataba de un corte de pelo, ¿no?


**Karikomi**

Finalmente había llegado ese día que estaba marcada a fuego en el calendario para alguno de los mugiwara, aunque fuera por motivos bien diferentes. En el caso de Zoro este no era un buen día pues, a pesar de haber dejado bien clara su postura al respecto, siempre volvían a insistir una y otra vez como si pudiera llegar a cambiar de opinión. Para otros, en cambio, hoy era uno de los días más maravillosos de toda la creación y sí, en este caso estamos hablando de Sanji. ¿Es qué os resulta extraña la dicotomía entre estos dos?

Usopp decidió enfrentarse a Zoro en primer lugar puesto que así, para bien o para mal, podía quitárselo de en medio pronto para tratar luego con el resto de sus nakama, quienes eran más fáciles al trato.

―Oi, Zoro-kun, me preguntaba si quisieras que te…― por mucho que hubiera entrado en el gimnasio con los ánimos por las nubes y la esperanza de que hoy era el día, el recibir aquella silenciosa mirada completamente letal por parte de un bakemono como resultaba ser Zoro, opinión expuesta por todos aquellos que se encuentran con Zoro pues siempre lo tildan de monstruo, por los motivos que fueran, fue suficiente para cortarle la palabra en la boca de Usopp, hacerle sudor copiosamente, y concluir aceptando que jamás se lo permitiría aunque, como siempre, había otra manera de lograrlo―, ¡no, nada, nada! No quería molestarte. Será mejor que te deje entrenar en paz y ya le diré a Robin que se pase luego, no sé, por si acaso…

Con esto Usopp bajó tan rápido a cubierta que estuvo a punto de clavarse de cabeza sobre el césped. A pesar de la distancia que ahora mismo lo separaba de su nakama aún podía seguir sintiendo la fuerza de aquella mirada diabólica atravesarle de parte a parte.

―¿Cuándo aprenderás, Usopp?― a lo lejos vio como Sanji bajó del techo de la cocina, donde Nami se encontraba tomando el sol en una tumbona, tras llevarle un refrigerio a la akage―. ¡Oi, Sanji-kun!― le llamó mientras corría con las tijeras en la mano por mucho de que eso no estuviera nada bien hacerlo―. Ahora mismo tengo un momento libre, ¿quieres que te corte el pelo?

Sanji se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral de la cocina y se volvió hacia Usopp con un gesto de total perplejidad antes de estallar en carcajadas que lo hicieron doblarse de la risa sobre la barandilla. Finalmente logró controlarse lo suficiente para poder hablar de manera coherente.

―¿Lo preguntas en serio?― y así lo parecía de manera que Sanji se puso todo serio―. Veamos, ¿dejar que me cortes tú el pelo o dejar que sea mi queridísima Robin-chwan quién me lo corte? Resulta una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

Usopp daba saltitos señalándose a sí mismo.

―Elígeme a mí, Sanji-kun, te haré un corte de pelo espectacular de verdad.

Sanji le dedicó una silenciosa mirada de incredulidad logrando que Usopp comprendiese lo que estaba haciendo y recordando con quién estaba tratando.

―Eh, sí, será mejor olvidarlo― dijo Usopp carraspeando―. Iré a preguntarle a Franky si quiere que le corte el pelo.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que Sanji, ¡SANJI!, pudiera elegirle a él, Usopp, por encima de Robin para que le cortasen el pelo? Tal vez era el buen tiempo que hacía últimamente lo que le tenía algo embobado.

―Oi, Franky― por suerte su nakama se encontraba al timón del Sunny y le habría preguntado antes si no hubiera visto a Sanji tan animado―, ¿quieres que te corte el pelo? Puedo dejarte un buen corte.

El que su nakama se riera ligeramente no auguraba nada bueno para Usopp.

―Arigatou pero no es necesario― le dijo Franky presionándose la nariz para cambiar de estilo de peinado―. Ya tengo varios ¡SUUUUPER! peinados para una buena temporada.

Cierto, ¿cómo se le había podido olvidar ese detalle? Franky era más que capaz por su propia cuenta de cortarse el pelo de maneras asombrosas.

―¡Oi, yo quiero, yo quiero!― empezó a gritar Luffy corriendo al encuentro de sus dos nakama con sus ojos brillando cegadoramente―. ¡Usopp, onegai, hazme uno de esos cortes tan sugoi!

¡Por supuesto! Usopp tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas ante el entusiasmo ofrecido por Luffy. Sí, siempre podía contar con él para cuando lo necesitase.

―¡Ahora mismo, Luffy!― haciendo que Franky se inclinase hacia delante le fue presionando la nariz para mostrarle a Luffy los diferentes tipos de peinados y cortes entre los que podía elegir―. Dime cuál es el que quieres para ti, senchou.

A Luffy le encantaban todos y se le hacía muy difícil el poder elegir solamente uno de ellos. En verdad, en situaciones como esta, no podía evitar envidiar a Franky por ser capaz de tener tanta variedad de peinados al mismo tiempo.

―¡UOOOOH!― ya lo había encontrado―. ¡Este, este, quiero este, Usopp!― le pidió señalando el peinado de Franky―. ¡SUGOI!

Los gritos de Luffy lo que lograron fue que Nami se cayera de su tumbona de la impresión, y la sorpresa, solamente para que Sanji acudiera junto a ella raudo y veloz como una estela negra y amarilla que se encontró con un puño en su cara cuando, al tratar de levantar a Nami del suelo, sus manos agarraron, curvas del cuerpo de la akage, donde no debían sujetar.

―¡ESAS MANOS!― le gritó Nami.

A pesar del puñetazo, y de chocarse contra la barandilla, la cara de Sanji mostraba un regocijado gesto que dejaba claro que le había gustado lo que había llegado a poder palpar. Claro que, al ver para sus nakama, recordó lo que le había sucedido a Nami por su culpa.

―¡DEJAD DE HACER EL BAKA DE UNA VEZ!― les gritó todo airado―. ¡Por vuestra culpa Nami-swan se cayó al suelo!

Claro que también, por su culpa, tuvo la oportunidad de poder tocar lo hasta ahora intocable para las manos de Sanji. Los perfectos senos de Nami. Su cara de hentai dejaba bien claro en lo que estaba pensando, para molestia de Nami.

―Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo vosotr-… ¡PARAD AHORA MISMO!― les aulló Nami al ver el peinado de Franky que Usopp estaba a punto de realizarle a Luffy o, para ser más exactos, a intentarlo y fracasar porque Luffy no tenía suficiente pelo para lograr realizarlo―. ¡Luffy, ven aquí de inmediato!

Luffy no parecía estar muy por la labor.

―¿Eh, ahora? Es que Usopp me iba a cortar el pelo para poder…

―¡HE DICHO QUE AHORA MISMO, LUFFY!― y el susodicho ya se encontraba al lado de Nami firme como el mástil del Sunny―. Ni se te ocurra hacerte un peinado tan absurdo como ese, Luffy.

―¿Nani? ¡Pero si es como un atlas!― le explicó―. Al ser un escarabajo tan difícil de atrapar un peinado con esa forma…

―¡Me da igual! Además tienes el pelo demasiado corto para poder hacerte ese peinado― le recordó Nami―. En primer lugar deberías dejarte crecer más el pelo.

―¡Pero tú podrías cortártelo como el atlas!

―¡NUNCA!― le gritó Nami―. Hasta que pase el día de hoy― el día para cortarse el pelo―, te quedarás a mi lado para tenerte vigilado.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino que Luffy se pusiera de morros molesto.

―No vale. Yo soy el senchou, ¿por qué tengo que hacer lo que me digas, Nami? Debería ser yo quien diera las órdenes.

―Bueno, si no quieres volver a comer a partir de ahora mismo…

Luffy se sentó junto a la tumbona de Nami con gesto serio.

―¿Y no podríamos comer algo mientras esperamos, Nami?

¿Es qué no tenía nada más en su cabeza? Claro que mientras estuviera entretenido comiendo dejaría de pensar en estúpidos peinados. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que durante ese tiempo se quedasen sin provisiones.

―Supongo que no hará mal unos bocaditos― se dijo Nami observando las agujas del triple log pose y viendo que en menos de veinticuatro horas encontrarían una isla nueva donde poder aprovisionarse.

De improviso una sombra cubrió a Nami haciéndola volver la mirada pues se suponía que ahora mismo no tenía que haber nubes tan densas para llegar a cubrir los rayos del sol para su…

―¡ME ESTÁS TAPANDO EL SOL, BAKA!― le gritó la akage a Brook quien estaba de pie delante de la tumbona de Nami.

―Gomen, gomen, Nami-san― por lo menos lo había entendido rápido y se apartó de inmediato.

La mirada de Luffy se dirigió al frondoso afro de su nakama.

―¡Tú podrías hacerte el peinado atlas, Brook! Claro que, para ello, deberías dejar el afro…― Luffy parecía estar debatiendo dicha posibilidad con gran concentración―. El peinado atlas está muy bien pero el afro es el afro… ¿qué es lo que opinas, Brook?

Su nakama se quedó en silencio meditando.

―¿Podría hacerte una pregunta, Nami-san?

La akage sacudió la mano desechando la posibilidad.

―Me da igual que tipo de peinado quieras llevar…

―¿Podrías enseñarme las bragas?― le preguntó con su exquisita educación nada pareja a semejante tipo de pregunta por su parte.

―¡Ni aunque las llevase puestas!― esto le provocó una gran emoción, y hemorragia nasal, a su nakama―. ¡Porque voy en bikini, bakayarou!

―Yohohoho…

Ni que decir que el que mejor se lo estaba pasando era Luffy.

―Shishishishi, oye, Brook. Toca algo― le pidió a su nakama.

Brook se inclinó emocionado sobre Nami solamente para ganarse una patada en pleno rostro, lo que no impidió que sus largos brazos, y dedos, llegasen a rozar los generosos pechos de la akage.

―¡Se refiere a música, baka hentai!

Brook se recompuso alisando sus ropas antes de agarrar su guitarra en lugar de su clásico violín.

―¿Alguna petición especial, Nami-san?― le preguntó con exquisita educación cogiendo por sorpresa a Nami y logrando sacarle una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Sí, arigatou por preguntar. ¿Podrías tocar "Kaori Mikan"?

―Será todo un honor para mí, Nami-san.

_Supongo que todos pueden llegar a comportarse correctamente cuando se trata de hacer algo de lo que se está bien orgulloso._

―"Gimme, gimme, gimme a day with great wind.

A wind that can lift girls´skirts…."

Nami se lanzó a por Brook, y no como una fan enloquecida, aunque esa última parte sí que resultaba cierto, para ser, afortunadamente para su huesudo nakama, sujetada por Luffy.

―¡Esa no es la canción que te he pedido, bakayarou!

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Robin terminaba de cortarle el pelaje a Chopper quien, sentado en el regazo de su nakama, había esperado pacientemente hasta que terminase.

―Arigatou, Robin― le agradeció Chopper poniéndose de pie saltando del regazo de la morena―. ¿Qué tal estoy?

―Kawaii― y era la verdad porque se veía de lo más adorable a ojos de Robin.

Por supuesto que su pequeño nakama reaccionó tratando de quitarle importancia a dicho halago con cierta brusquedad por su parte.

―No creas que me gusta que me digan esas cosas, bakayarou― pero estaba bien claro que sí que le gustaba.

―¿No vas a enseñarle a los demás cómo te ha quedado, Chopper?― le propuso Robin al terminar de barrer todo el pelo.

Al pequeño mugiwara se le iluminaron los ojos ante la idea de mostrarles a sus nakama como se había cortado el pelo.

―Hai, ahora mismo voy, Robin― pero a pesar de las prisas se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta que le llevaba a la cocina―. ¿Y tú no vienes?

Ella le ofreció una enigmática sonrisa que Chopper nunca lograba desentrañar su significado.

―Aún tengo algo más que hacer pero luego iré― le tranquilizó Robin―. Ahora ve con los demás, Chopper. Y diviértete― Robin salió a cubierta por la otra puerta―. Una cosa más. Si quieres puedes pedirle a Sanji que te prepare algo de merienda. Dile que ha sido idea mía.

Así estaba segura de que Sanji no se lo negaría a Chopper en lugar de buscarse excusas para no preparar tanta meshi a petición de sus nakama fuera de tiempo y lugar.

―Arigatou, Robin― sí, Chopper sabía lo difícil que podía ponerse Sanji cuando le pedían algo para comer cuando no era hora.

Ambos nakama abandonaron la enfermería al mismo tiempo y Sanji pasó de la ilusión a la amargura en un instante al comprobar que no era Robin quien entró en la cocina sino que era Chopper quien, con cierta aprensión, se acercó a su nakama para pedirle algo de merendar. Claramente sin olvidar de mencionarle el beneplácito de Robin, por supuesto.

―Está bien, pero solamente porque así lo ha querido Robin-chwan.

Chopper suspiró aliviado sabiendo que ese era el único motivo y dándole las gracias a Robin por ayudarle ahora y siempre pues, a pesar de las caras que le ponía Sanji advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a pedirle ayuda a Robin para conseguir meshi, Robin siempre le ayudaría al respecto.

Zoro había dejado atrás a todos sus nakama pero en esta ocasión decidió no quedarse en el puesto de vigía, sobre todo viendo como Usopp había subido hasta allí, por lo que quedaba aclarado el por qué se encontraba en la biblioteca. Además así podía adelantar algo de lectura del libro que estaba leyendo, y que había dejado sin acabar por culpa de la separación de dos años.

El día de Sanji, finalmente, llegó a su clímax cuando Robin acudió para cortarle el pelo aunque, por supuesto, su enamoradizo nakama ya tenía el lugar para ello bien preparado para tan destacado momento. El acuario, con su cuidada iluminación y los reflejos del agua, resultaba un escenario de lo más romántico, en opinión de Sanji. Se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas, giratorias, que se encontraban alrededor del mástil donde se encontraba el montacargas. Robin, para delicia de Sanji, empezó a cortarle el pelo sin perder aquella hermosa sonrisa de sus labios.

Robin llevaba puesto un minivestido, en cierta parte, semejante al que se había puesto durante la aventura en Thriller Bark. Ajustado a las curvas de su cuerpo y tentadoramente corto siendo suficiente para llegar a cubrir la redondez de su trasero. No tenía mangas pero le cubría los hombros y su escote era en pico dejando solamente entrever ligeramente la frontera entre sus pechos. Dicho escote tenía como añadido un cuello como de camisa de color blanco. Unas altas medias negras semitransparentes y unas zapatillas con algo de tacón terminaban con su vestuario.

A pesar de la práctica ausencia de escote por parte de Robin, Sanji estaba entusiasmado porque la cercanía de su nakama, para cortarle el pelo le ofrecía una buena panorámica de sus pechos que, aunque ocultos, se veían dúctiles y bien generosos bajo aquella ajustada tela. Sus sutiles movimientos resultaban hipnóticos.

―I love you, Robin-chwan.

―Fufufu… arigatou, eres muy amable.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle cuando era consciente de que solamente lo quería como su nakama? Aunque, hablando de nakama, cuando Robin descendió los últimos peldaños de la escalera que la llevaron hasta la biblioteca, al volverse se encontró a Zoro sentado en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban el escritorio donde solía trabajar, principalmente, Nami. Podía verse que estaba completamente ensimismado leyendo uno de tantos libros que había en las estanterías de la biblioteca a pesar de tener apoyado el codo derecho sobre el escritorio mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano. Uno casi podría decir que estaba aburrido si no fuera por la fijeza de su mirada en las páginas del libro en cuestión. Eso y que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, o de la sonrisa en sus labios al comparar su situación con respecto a la de Sanji en la sala del acuario.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tal vez sí se había percatado aunque esa pregunta parecía ser una pregunta con trampa en opinión de Robin.

―¿A qué te refieres, Zoro?

Una cosa era que le llamase por su nombre pero el cuándo y cómo siempre eran decisiones de la propia Robin y no era usado a la ligera.

Apartando la mirada del libro abierto y volviéndose hacia Robin le clavó la intensidad de su mirada que le dejaba bien claro que no estaba para juegos.

―¿A qué has venido aquí, precisamente ahora, cuando me encuentro yo en la biblioteca?― le preguntó el peliverde.

―Podría apetecerme leer un libro― le respondió con cierto humor―. Es algo factible viniendo de mí, ¿no lo crees así, Zoro?

Sí, se estaba burlando de él, aunque a menor escala de la habitual pues lo que le decía era totalmente cierto y lograba hacer parecer a Zoro casi como un paranoico.

―¿Me estás diciendo que realmente has venido aquí a leer un libro?

Pregunta clara y concisa.

―No― respuesta mucho más lacónica―. He venido porque hoy es día para cortar el pelo― le explicó sacando a relucir las tijeras que iba a usar para cumplir con su misión, o su deber.

Zoro se puso en pie, no defensivamente sino ofensivamente aunque sin desenvainar ninguna de sus tres katana… a pesar de llevarlas bien sujetas en su cintura.

―No voy a cortarme el pelo― le dijo seriamente pero Robin no mudó aquella sonrisa suya.

―Por supuesto que no lo harás, Zoro― y si estaba de acuerdo, ¿por qué Zoro no se sentía tan seguro de ello?―. Soy yo la que va a cortarte el pelo y no tú.

Un día de estos le haría un nudo con su lengua para darle una lección… aunque el método que usa Nami para anudar los tallos de las cerezas resultaría aquí de lo más…

―Creí haber dejado bien claro que no iba a cortarme el pelo.

Y a pesar del tono tan intimidatorio que usó Zoro no logró su propósito puesto que Robin, no solamente se acercó aún más, sino que le pasó los dedos entre el cabello de su nakama. Sí, lo tenía más largo de lo que lo había llevado hace dos años pero, en opinión de Robin, con la longitud actual le sentaba mucho mejor.

―Lo tienes largo y, aunque en comparación con otros cortes sigue siendo algo corto― Robin pareció no conformarse con pasarle los dedos de una mano por el cabello de Zoro porque, ante la incredulidad del kengou, le empezó a pasar también los dedos de su otra mano―, por lo menos deberías llevarlo bien igualado.

El sonido de Kitetsu deslizándose fuera de su vaina resonó en la biblioteca para que luego Robin sintiera el frío metal acariciar su mejilla separando un buen mechón azabache de su melena. Por lo menos el filo de la katana miraba hacia abajo y, por tanto, no tenía un contacto directo con el pelo.

―He dicho que no voy a cortarme el pelo― y por la seriedad de su voz estaba claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión muy a la ligera.

―¿Te ha sucedido algo para poder justificar este tipo de actitud, Zoro?

_…_

_ …_

_ …_

―――――  
―――――

**Cierto día durante los dos años de separación de los Mugiwara**

En la isla de Kuraigana se encontraban los restos del antiguo "Imperio Shikkearu" y, más concretamente, en un devastado castillo Roronoa Zoro tenía uno de sus pocos momentos de descanso respecto a su arduo entrenamiento que le estaba impartiendo Dracule "Taka no me" Mihawk. Estos escasos momentos de descanso eran de lo más preciados y, por eso mismo, a Zoro le molestaba la incesante verborrea por parte de Pellona que, aburrida como estaba la mayoría de las veces, decidía paliar dicho estado a costa del mugiwara.

―¡Deja de moverte de una vez! ¿No ves qué tengo unas tijeras en la mano? Si sigues moviéndote acabaré clavándotelas en la cara― le advirtió Pellona―. Como pierdas un ojo de esta manera tan absurda…

―Nadie te ha mandado que me cortases el pelo― replicó Zoro todo molesto―. Concretamente no te lo he pedido.

Esto hizo reír a la pelirrosa.

―Horohorohoro… si hubiera que esperar a que te decidieras por algo nunca acabaríamos― Pellona empezó a cogerle mechones del pelo de Zoro calibrando cuanto cortarle a pesar de los intentos por parte de Zoro para librarse de sus agarres―. ¡Estate quieto de una vez! Si te sigue creciendo más ni siquiera podrás ver mientras luchas, baka. Se te meterá en los ojos.

―Pues me los arrancaré― farfulló enfadado.

Esto dejó, por poco tiempo, sin palabras a la muchacha.

―Sí, seguro que lo harías porque para ti parece ser mucho más sencillo y lógico el arrancarse un ojo para evitar que se le meta el pelo en él que el cortarse el pelo para que no toque el ojo.

Claro que si lo decía de aquella manera… aunque la verdad era que la actitud de Zoro se debía a que no soportaba a Pellona y su irritante actitud. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué Mihawk no se había librado de ella desde el primer momento. Tampoco es que la necesitase para tratar sus heridas puesto que él solito se había encargado de eso mismo sin ningún problema hasta la llegada de Chopper a la banda.

―¿Te has quedado sin saber qué decir? Lógico puesto que yo tengo la razón― Pellona decidió aprovechar este momento para empezar a cortarle el pelo a Zoro―. Sigue así y no te muevas.

Pero solamente fue decirlo para que Zoro se moviera tratando de evitar aquellas tijeras. Como suele decirse, la cura resultó peor que la enfermedad.

―¡Ah!― la muchacha perdió todo el color de su rostro mientras decidió ir retrocediendo con calma y sin llegar a llamar la atención de Zoro.

―¿Qué sucede ahora?― preguntó Zoro confuso ante la actitud de Pellona.

―¿Nani? No, nada, nada… todo va bien… digo, bueno, si no quieres cortarte el pelo pues no te lo cortes, ¿no? Sigue siendo tu pelo y es tu decisión, ¿verdad? Pues yo ya me voy yendo que tengo otras cosas que hacer… lejos de aquí― añadió lo último en voz baja.

―¡CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI!― el grito por parte de Zoro dejó paralizada en el sitio a una nerviosísima Pellona―. ¿Qué-Qué significa esto?― le preguntó tocándose en la cabeza justo en la zona donde Pellona dio aquel tijeretazo―. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME HAS HECHO?

Pellona pegó un grito de auxilio al ver como Zoro desenvainaba a Shuusui y Kitetsu con ansias de sangre en sus ojos.

―No le harás daño a una chica inocente, ¿verdad?― trató de tranquilizarle.

―No eres inocente o no estarías retrocediendo― le señaló Zoro―. Resulta irrelevante si es un hombre o una mujer porque quien me ataque tendrá que atender a las consecuencias― dijo levantando de manera amenazadora a sus dos katana.

Casi al mismo momento Pellona abandonó su cuerpo elevándose a cierta altura ¿defensiva?

―Pero no serás capaz de hacerle daño a mi cuerpo indefenso, ¿verdad que no?― y viendo la mueca de rabia que puso Zoro supo que había acertado―. Horohorohoro… eso te enseñará a ser más amable con una chica que solamente tuvo un pequeño error sin importancia por su parte.

Zoro pareció tranquilizarse visiblemente pero el alivio de Pellona se esfumó cuando vio formarse aquella máscara diabólica en el rostro del kengou.

―¿"Un pequeño error sin importancia" dices?― Zoro unió ambas katana por las hojas a la altura por encima de las empuñaduras a modo de tijeras llegando a dar un "tijeretazo" al aire para dejar claras sus intenciones―. Si eso es lo que piensas entonces yo también puede tener un error como el que has tenido tú.

Pellona vio, con ojos aterrorizados, como aquella "tijera" fue acercándose a uno de sus largos bucles. No, no podía permitirle cortar aunque solamente fuera un mechón.

―¡Negative Hollow!

Un par de Ghosts atravesaron el cuerpo físico de Zoro tratando de quebrar el espíritu del kengou volviéndolo pesimista.

―Yo… lamento haber… intentado… ¡NO!― con patente dificultad Zoro trató de reponerse del ataque sufrido―. No lo lamento.

―¿NANI? ¡No es posible que puedas soportarlo! ¡NEGATIVE HOLLOW!― una vez más le lanzó otros Ghosts, en este caso tres más, que lo atravesaron limpiamente―. ¡Tú no puedes soportar mi ataque!

Pero eso mismo es lo que parecía estar haciendo Zoro, apretando los dientes de tal manera que crujían entre sí, y logrando mantener la férrea voluntad de su espíritu.

―Baka, cuantas más veces me ataques lo único que harás es facilitarme el poder fortalecer mi espíritu para evitar que me lo vuelvas a quebrar― le explicó sonriendo diabólicamente aunque sudando copiosamente.

―¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Estás diciendo que soportas mis Negative Hollow con un fuerte espíritu en lugar de uno ya negativo?― Pellona veía con terror como aquella "tijera" se deslizaba por uno de sus mechones―. ¡TOKU HOLLOW!

Zoro no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando un enorme Ghost, que era todo un enorme cabezón, fue a su encuentro. Luego de haber visto que sus Negative Hollow no le afectaban era absurdo pensar que lo fuera a intentar aumentándolos de tamaño, ¿verdad?

―¿No aprenderás nunca?― Zoro 'liberó' el mechón de Pellona para propinarle un corte metafórico al enorme Ghost―. No me volverás a poner negat-…

Aquel gigantesco Ghost le dio un bocado a Zoro atrapándolo en el interior de su boca.

―¡Kamikaze rap!― dijo Pellona chasqueando los dedos.

Una enorme explosión lanzó por los aires a Zoro golpeándolo contra un muro.

―¡Shimatta! Maldita desgraciada― abriendo los ojos con dificultad vio alejarse corriendo a la pelirrosa como si le persiguiera el diablo. Algo que ocurriría cuando Zoro pudiera ponerse en pie―. La mato, yo la mato, tengo que matarla…

Dos años así eran demasiado tiempo para poder soportarlo.

―――――  
―――――

**Nuevamente en la biblioteca del Sunny**

Ni en broma iba a decirle a Robin que aquella maldita "Ghost Princess" le había hecho un mal corte, y fue un mal corte porque afortunadamente fue uno solo pero suficiente, para dejarle, prácticamente, una zona de la cabeza calva durante los meses que tardó en volver a crecerle el pelo en esa zona.

―Nada. No ha pasado nada― le respondió Zoro seriamente.

Robin no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa ante semejante respuesta por parte del kengou pero tampoco era que se fuese a dejar distraer por su palabras porque, por muy interesantes que estas fueran, palidecían en comparación al suave contacto que ejercía el cabello de Zoro sobre sus dedos.

―Prácticamente está todo bien cortado pero, sí, aquí tenemos lo que hace desentonar el conjunto― dijo separando el mechón de pelo largo.

―He dicho que…― Zoro se quedó mudo cuando Robin invadió por completo su espacio personal deteniendo su rostro justo cuando entraron en contacto sus narices. No sabía muy bien adónde mirar teniéndola tan cerca―, no me… lo voy a cortar…

―Muy bien, Zoro, lo que tú digas pero, como ya te he dicho antes, soy yo quien te lo iba a cortar― _¡un momento! ¿Cómo que "iba a cortar"?_―. Sí, es que ya te lo he cortado― le confesó retrocediendo los pasos suficientes para poder mostrarle aquel pequeño mechón de cabello entre sus dedos―. Todo ha salido muy bien― una vez más le pasó los dedos por la zona recortada―, muy bien.

Le había dicho que no pero ella decidió ignorarle y terminó por salirse con la suya y cortarle el mechón de pelo. No, no había salido tan bien como ella decía porque no debía haber salido de esta manera.

―Ojo por ojo, Robin― Zoro giró a Shuusui de manera que el filo se encontraba enfrentado al cabello de Robin―. Mechón por mechón.

Eso era lo justo, ¿cierto? Pero porque no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos intensos ojos castaños que se mantenían firmes e imperturbables mientras el filo de su katana se deslizaba por entre su larga melena hasta dejarla atrás por completo.

―¿Qué ha sucedido?― se preguntó Zoro―. Algo debe pasarle a tu katana, Zoro, porque no ha sido capaz de cortarme el pelo tal y como habías dicho que harías.

El kenshi torció el gesto de mala gana.

―Solamente corta cuando yo quiero que corte― explicó Zoro.

En ocasiones debería quedarse tan callado como solía estar la mayoría del tiempo porque así evitaría hablar de más y exponerse. Sobre todo ante ella. Robin. Y la manera en que se elevaron las comisuras de sus labios lo dejaba bien claro.

―¿No quisiste cortarme el pelo, Zoro?― la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Zoro fue un silencio de advertencia para que no siguiera por ahí y lo dejara estar. Por supuesto que estamos hablando de Nico Robin y ella siempre sigue sus impulsos―. Pero tienes razón. Ojo por ojo y mechón por mechón, Zoro.

Con esto, y ante la sorpresa por parte de Zoro, aunque no la dejó entrever en su rostro ni mirada, Robin se pasó los dedos por su larga melena en busca de un mechón en concreto que atrapó entre ellos para que la tijera se cerrara sobre él cercenándolo de un solo movimiento.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―Tú lo has dicho, Zoro. Ojo por ojo y mechón por mechón― le recordó Robin.

Sí, eso había dicho él pero no quería decir que Robin tuviera que acatar sus palabras al pie de la letra, ¿verdad? Sus acciones, sus motivos para llevarlas a cabo.

―¿Y siempre haces lo que se te dice? Permíteme que lo ponga en duda.

―Si es una orden de nuestro senchou…

―¡Pero esto no lo ha sido!― le interrumpió Zoro algo molesto. ¿Algo? A cada nueva intervención por parte de Robin no hacía más que enfadarse cada vez más porque eso era lo que le ocurría. Se airaba… no es que se excitara, por lo menos no en ese otro sentido de la palabra―. Lo has hecho porque así lo has querido tú misma.

Y aquella amplia sonrisa certificaba la opinión de Zoro.

―Es cierto y por eso aún no he terminado― Robin bajó la mirada de manera que Zoro hizo lo propio siguiéndola para encontrarse con las manos de Robin, cuatro manos para ser más exactos, que tenían entre sus dedos los dos mechones de pelo cortados―. Tu mechón y mi pelo además de mi mechón y tu pelo.

Zoro observó como Robin ató aquel mechón de pelo verde usando uno de sus largos pelos negros mientras hacía lo mismo con respecto al mechón de pelo azabache atándolo con uno de los pelos verdes de Zoro, con el más largo que había llegado a cortar.

―Listo― sentenció Robin ofreciéndole a Zoro el mechón de cabello negro que, sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, aceptó antes de percatarse de lo que hacía―. Ahora yo tengo en mi poder el mechón que te he cortado y tú el que me cortaste.

―Pero yo no te lo corté― le recordó Zoro.

―La intención es lo que cuenta, Zoro, yo solamente he sido la herramienta para llevar a cabo tu _deseo_. Ojo por ojo, mechón por mechón― volvió a repetir las palabras de Zoro una vez más antes de volverse hacia la escalera―. Además así he cumplido con lo que había venido a hacer aquí. Se terminó el día de peluquería. Nos vemos en la cena, Zoro.

La había seguido con la mirada todo el tiempo pues no se fiaba de que esto fuera todo por parte de Robin, con ella uno nunca estaba seguro del todo, por lo que, a consecuencia de su atención, pudo observar con detenimiento el movimiento de aquellas largas piernas mientras subía la escalera. De seguro que era una visión que de enterarse Sanji que Zoro la había presenciado ardería de rabia y celos por su infantil actitud con respecto a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Nami y Robin.

Robin. Ciertamente fue curioso que cuando se cortó el mechón de pelo este no se hubiera convertido en unos pétalos de sakura por lo que quedaba aclarada cualquier tipo de sospecha de que no se tratase de la verdadera Robin y sí una Robin _fleur_.

_Incluso ahora que ya no está aquí siento como si siguiera a mi alrededor._

Y era cierto porque Zoro sentía un dulce aroma rodearlo de manera que siguiendo a su olfato este le llevó al origen de aquel olor que descubrió que se encontraba en su mano, concretamente en el mechón de pelo de Robin que tenía en su mano bien sujeto. Acercándolo un poco más a su rostro aquel olor casi llegó a embriagarle.

―Hana…

Sí, olía a flores. Ninguna novedad al respecto pues ya había llegado a esa conclusión hacía mucho tiempo y, para ser más exactos, cuando en Skypiea recuperó la conciencia luego de haber sido salvajemente electrocutado por el Kiten de Enel. Sabía muy bien de dónde procedía aquel olor que lo cubría. De Nico Robin y se había transferido a su cuerpo luego de haberla cogido en brazos después de que Enel le hubiera atravesado la cabeza con un relámpago.

―Casablanca― le susurró la voz de Robin al oído a espaldas de Zoro.

Los brazos de Robin se cruzaron sobre el pecho del kengou abrazándolo de manera que su espalda quedaba presionada contra los senos de la morena. Cierto que Zoro podía preguntarse de dónde había salido pero conociéndola a ella, como a las habilidades que le proporcionaba la Hana Hana no mi, resultaba una pregunta baladí. Había salido del propio cuerpo de Zoro.

―Cardo… ― le dijo Robin después de inspirar el aroma del cuello de Zoro.

Eran situaciones como esta las que lograban poner al límite a Zoro puesto que le costaba ayuda y gracias saber cómo debería actuar al respecto. Y sobre todo considerando que se trataba de Robin. Por suerte siempre podía recurrir a su manera de ser y dejar de pensar en qués o cómos.

―¿No te habías marchado?― le pregunto con sorprendente, y aparente, seriedad. Una seriedad que se vio amenazada cuando la mano de Robin se deslizó por el brazo de Zoro hasta llegar a su mano donde se cerró con fuerza.

―Nunca me iré del todo― dijo apretando la mano donde Zoro llevaba bien agarrado el mechón de pelo de Robin―. Siempre estaré junto a ti, Zoro― le susurró llevando su otra mano hacia la libre de Zoro para que este se la cogiera. La mano donde tenía el mechón del pelo del kengou―, como siempre estarás junto a mí.

Robin rodeó a Zoro casi llegando a colocarse de frente, cara a cara.

Cada noche aquel aroma se le pegaba a la piel de Zoro marcándolo pero no podía ser de otra manera. Podían actuar con serenidad, pensando cada una de sus acciones pero, al final, la realidad siempre llegaba a salir a la luz. Su atracción mutua era imposible de ser negada, ni por ellos mismo, ni por quienes les conocieran mínimamente bien.

Nobleza y celebración. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de ellos dos?

El suave contacto de sus labios empezó a embriagarlos de la mezcla de sus respectivos aromas y sabores que desde hacía tiempo habían empezado a atesorar en sus corazones.

Ojo por ojo, labios por labios.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Karikomi:** Corte de pelo.

Una cosa es que a Oda-sensei le hagan preguntas en los **SBS** que puedan ofrecer interesantes respuestas pero otras, en cambio, las responde, no sé yo, ¿sin pensárselas? En este caso, por ejemplo, ¿realmente pueden llegar a cortarle el pelo a sus nakama? Porque solamente es razonar un poco y ves que muy pocos de ellos necesitarían un corte de pelo. Sin embargo otros desearían poder cortárselo diariamente ;P


End file.
